Caribbean Treasure
by Black Rose's Tears
Summary: Set after Pirates of the Caribbean. Jack finds a girl on a wanted poster hiding on his beloved ship. Who is she? Why is she wanted? What secrets does she carry? Eventually will become R. incomplete Also a tragedy. updated please r
1. Prelude

  
  
"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Jack closed his compass and barked orders out at the crew. "Weigh anchor, hoist the sails." He took his place at the helm of the ship. Jack turned around to look at Will and Elizabeth kissing. "Eunuch, waited for the opportune moment. Now he has her."  
Mr. Gibbs walked up to the helm. "Excuse me cap'n, but we be needin' to set sail rather soon. Don't think the navy will be waiting to put ye neck in the noose."  
Jack looked at him and nodded. "'Tis be true, Gibbs, 'tis be true." Jack put his hands on the wheel (dunno what it's called) and steered the ship towards the ocean.  
"Cap'n, where we be headin'" Gibbs asked.  
"Tortuga."  
"Tortuga?"  
"Aye, Tortuga." 


	2. Tortuga

  
  
Jack and his crew entered Tortuga. Jack turned around to his crew at the entrance of the island. "Fellas," Ana Maria grunted. "And lady. Enjoy." With that Jack gave a gracious bow and the crew rushed past him. Jack stood up and put his hat on. He turned and walked down the street. Drunks were everywhere. Woman were pressing up against men, trying to offer their services for a "reasonable" price. Men were fighting and bickering in a drunken state over women and stupid things. Aye, things haven't changed. Jack thought to himself. He looked up at the sign of the building in front of him. "The Caribbean Mix" it read. Jack smiled and went inside.  
  
Jack looked around the bar. Same as on the street except is was just inside. He went up to the bartender. "'xcuse me sir, I be orderin' some of that there rum." Jack said.  
"Sir, what kind of rum would you like?"  
"Umm, errr, plain I guess."  
"Sir, would you like the Mexican Rum, the Caribbean rum, the Spanish rum..."  
"I just be wantin' some rum mate, just plain ol' rum."  
"Sir, you'll have to choose a kind..."  
Jack was angry. All he had been wanting since the day Elizabeth burned the rum on that god-forsaken island was rum! He didn't want a certain kind; he just wanted some rum. "Listen, all I want is some bloody rum! I don't want no Spanish, nor Mexican, nor Caribbean; I just be wantin' some bloody damn rum!" Jack slammed his fist on the counter. The bartender was quite shocked. He murmured a "One minute please" and scurried off. He came back with some red liquid in a glass bottle. "Here you are, sir. Enjoy."  
"Kindly" Jack muttered and took a swig of his drink. He looked about the bar. Gibbs had a woman teasing him below the belt while Ana Maria looked disgusted. Jack smiled. Bloody women. They were never satisfied.  
  
10 drinks later  
  
Jack looked around the bar. He felt so much better now that he had some rum in him. He whipped back around to the bartender. "More" Jack demanded. The bartender poured the last of the bottle into Jack's glass. Jack took a drink and suddenly felt a warm hand travel up the inseam of his leg. Jack turned to where the comforting hand was coming from. "Scarlet. Ye be lookin' mighty lovely these days."  
"You keep me feelin that way." She purred. She leaned over a little so some of her cleavage showed. 

Jack, not being one to miss anything, looked. "And ye be having some, rather improved scenery from what I seen last time."

Scarlet giggled. "Well, you are welcome to feel what has developed since you've been gone." Jack looked at her.

"Luv, ye know I can't be doin' anything with ye. Ye 'member what happened last time we had ourselves a little reunion." Jack slurred.

"Yes, but you must have forgotten what moves I had learned." Scarlet ran her hand over his broad chest. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Plus I have learned some rather, unique moves since you left."

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Well, by all means, ye be needin to see if they work." Jack grabbed Scarlet's hand.

Scarlet led him upstairs into a red beaded room. He fell on top her on the bed. He kissed her hard and demanded entrance to her mouth. She replied and opened her mouth. He knew these crevasses and this taste all too well. Yet he still explored, wondering if she had in fact chipped her teeth or anything. His hand slid up her leg while the other tugged at her dress. He grew quite angry because it wouldn't come off. He gave a hard yank. He ripped her. Scarlet giggled and stood up. She undid her dress and let it slide off her body. Jack pulled her to him and ripped her undergarments off. He pushed her onto the bed and laid on top of her. He grasped her breast in his hand and was about to ravish it with kisses when suddenly there came a banging at the door.

"Open up in there, you" The people said. "This is the Spanish Navy. Open up." Jack hurriedly hopped up and grabbed his effects. He tipped his hat on his head. "Sorry luv, but it's about time that I be needin' to move on." With that he went towards the window and climbed out of it. The balcony was a story in the air, and it would hurt like hell if he jumped. Then he noticed the rope hanging up Scarlet's curtains. He quickly undid them and pulled the rope out.

"Jack Sparrow! Get your ass back in here." Scarlet yelled.

Jack turned around and sighed. "Captain, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow." With that he took the rope and swung it over a wooden bar by the window. He slid down the wooden bar without any problems. But then he got stuck in a splinter. He looked below, if he jumped, he's land in a pile of manure. He looked around. He saw Scarlet pointing out the window to an officer while he looked out the window. The officer signaled his men and they left the room. "Bloody hell." Jack said and with that he jumped. The manure squished around him and he tried his best to get up. He ran down the street, running into all kinds of people. Two men tried to stop him.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this girl." They held up a wanted picture.

"No, no I haven't now if you'll excuse me." He tried to go by them but they held on.

"Please take this, if you see her please tell us." Jack took the poster and ran off down the street. Suddenly a shot was fired, landing right on the ground behind Jack. Jack didn't stop he kept running. It wasn't until, he reached the docks did he actually turn around. The navy was too close. Jack ran towards his ship. He climbed aboard and found that the whole crew was already there and while he was climbing, had already set sail.

Gibbs reached a hand out and Jack took it. Gibbs heaved Jack up. "We saw the Navy enter the bar and knew we be needin to leave and set sail. Sorry we didn't reach ye in time, but we figured ye knew how to take care of ye self. I took the liberty of getting the pearl ready. I said it once, and I be sayin it again; 'tis bad luck to bring a woman aboard." Gibbs looked over at Ana Maria.

Jack smiled. "Gibbs, ye don't know how much I be needin a bath about now." And with that Jack walked into his cabin leaving Ana Maria yelling at Gibbs.


	3. Jack's dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PoTC characters. I need a name for my girl that I'm putting in here. For now I'm going to call her "Bethany" but if anyone has any suggestions for names please let me know. I do own "Bethany" so please don't take her without permission. Savvy? Thanks ever so much. The stuff in italics is Jack's dream. The stuff in bold is what Jack's thinking.  
  
Jack walked out of his cabin and breathed in the salty sea air. Aye, this was the life for this captain. That bath did him so much good. The crew was celebrating over something. This crew celebrated over anything; a lost tooth, a death, a treasure, even a bloody good day. Any excuse to drink some rum. Not that Jack was complaining. Jack grabbed the bottle from Gibbs and pushed him down onto the deck. Gibbs fell over like the drunken man he was. Jack too a swig and yelled out for the cook. The cook came running. He slurred "Cap(hic)tain, what shlood you be nadin?" (Captain, what should you be needin?) Jack looked at him, "Ye'll never be able to make me some stew. Go away." The cook left and Jack grabbed an apple out of a bucket. He bit a huge chunk out and chewed.

Jack walked up to the deck and grabbed Ana Maria. He twirled her around and danced with her. Gibbs grabbed Cotton and flung him around the deck. Cotton's parrot squawked, "Man overboard, man overboard!" Gibbs replied, "Cotton, I be done when I be done. So shut ye're bloody parrot up." Gibbs twirled Cotton in a circle. Jack and Ana Maria fell down on the deck, Ana Maria landing on top. Both were laughing. Jack pulled Ana Maria closer. "Ye be remindin' me of the good ol' days," Jack said, lightly touching her cleavage. Ana Maria replied, "I know, I can't forget them." Jack moved to undo one her buttons.

"Apparently ye be thinking I ain't changed since we last saw each other." Ana Maria replied, pulling Jack up along with herself. "And I ain't gonna be lettin' ye take me for granted. Again." With that Ana Maria slapped Jack across the cheek and stormed off. Cotton looked at Jack. Jack looked at him. "Ye be lucky ye ain't got no tongue. Woman'll slap ye for anything and everything ye say." Jack stumbled into his cabin and laid down onto his bed. He took the last swig of his bottle and passed out.

_ Jack was on his ship and was talking to a girl. Not, Ana Maria but someone else. She was about 5'6", long, light brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tan complexion, and a slightly noticeable scar on her cheek. This was someone he really connected with. In fact, he was gonna ask her to marry her that night. He couldn't wait. He was so excited. He went on shore into the town of Tortuga. He found a jewelry store and had a ring especially made for her. It was absolutely gorgeous. He was overjoyed that this woman he loved so much was about to spend her life with him; and he with hers. _

_ He took his little rowboat back to his ship and climbed aboard. **Holy shit** he thought. His beloved Pearl had been ransacked. Jack jumped over and tried to relieve himself of his head rush. He grabbed his sword and looked around. He yelled for someone, but couldn't hear what he had said. He ran into the corridor and stormed into his lover's room. She was not there. He looked down at the floor. **No, please God no**. He touched to blood streaming on the floor. Right next to the blood was a silver chain with a small black pearl on it. He picked it up and held it to his heart. He closed his eyes as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. **God, no, please no, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. Please don't do this to me, God, please spare me some mercy**. He didn't want to be here. He never wanted to open his eyes again. He wanted to sink his ship and die. Without her, he felt empty. He felt...dead. He opened his eyes in aguish and despair. He looked around and saw puddles of blood on her bed and a belt. There were blood streaks on the windows and going up the stairs towards the deck. He felt himself ready to burst with anger. _

_ He ran up to the deck. Bodies were scattered all over the place. Jack saw a body lying on its stomach. He flipped it over and gasped in shock. **Gibbs**. He was hardly recognizable. Blood was spattered all over his face. Bullet wounds decorated his arms and legs. Three sword wounds were in his mid section. One in his heart and two in his stomach. He closed his eyes. **This can't be happening, God wake me up**. He took another look and Gibbs. **Gibbs, I'm sorry. I'll miss ye so much. Soon I'll see ye**. Jack grabbed his sword and pushed it t his stomach. Suddenly he heard a scream. **Is it...?** God please let it be. He thoughts were racing as he ran to the side. **It is!!!!** _

_ There was his beloved, in a boat with a group of guys. The guy in charge looked up. He was a filthy person, with long brown hair and gold teeth. A disoriented eye too. He smiled. "Ah, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Seems I've found you're weakness." He said while roughly grabbing his lover's head. She screamed. _

_ Jack yelled, "Leave her alone. It's me ye be wantin', leave her alone." **God please help me**. _

_ The guy smiled, his rotten teeth showing. "I'm afraid I can't do that. See, why should I take a piece of the cake," Pointing to Sparrow, "When I can have the whole thing." He licked her neck and she shivered. Jack stood there with his gun pointed at the man's head. The guy looked up, "You and this woman have caused me enough trouble. I gonna take take care of this now and I hope ye never forget this Jack." He tilted the girl's head back and grabbed his sword. "Jack, you messed with the wrong man." With that said he took his sword and sliced the girl's neck. Blood poured out of the slit and he let go of her. She slipped down onto the floor. _

_ "NOOOOOOO!!!" Jack yelled and he fired his gun. Everything became a blur after that. _

_ When things finally cleared up, he had his lover back on the ship and was cradling her in his arms. "I'm sorry, baby, I never meant to hurt ye. I'm sorry." He had tears streaming down his cheeks. One his tears landed on her lips. He kissed her and couldn't continue kissing for he couldn't contain his tears. He pulled her closer to him and rocked her back and forth. Tears streamed down and he didn't care. He set her down on the ship and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He gently slipped it on her finger. He laid down beside her; his hands entangled in hers. He took the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at his head. He kissed his lover on the lips and whispered "I love you." With that he pulled the trigger and his world went black.  
_  
sniffle. I really hope this made you cry. It's what it was intended to do. I welled up typing this. I couldn't read it cause I was afraid of crying. Please r&r.


End file.
